castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard
Wizards are enemies in the Castlevania series. They are magic users who move via levitation. They attack with long-range magic and may buff or heal other monsters. Description Also known as sorcerers, magicians, or warlocks, Wizards are the equivalent of a male witch. They often control magic with the use of staves. Necromancers are wizards with the ability to raise the dead. Some wizards may be related to the gypsies, and some are also ghosts. Rohan Krause was a magician skilled in elemental alchemy. Appearances ''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge The malevolent wizard Dark Side controls a gigantic storm cloud. He will teleport around the screen, but before he fully materializes, he will take the form of a crystal. This is the time to attack. Once Dark Side does appear, he cannot be harmed and will command a storm cloud to fire lightning bolts which will send shockwaves a short distance on the ground. }} Castlevania Chronicles The Wizard is the boss of the third stage, the Courtyard. Found at the end of the frozen cave, this fight could prove to be difficult if he is allowed to cast his spells. He initially appears high on the room, out of the reach of Simon's whip, and conjures large pillars of ice to raise from the ground in an attempt to impale the player with the sharp ice shards on the ceiling. In addition, he will also summon forth three daggers that will be sent flying toward Simon. Fortunately, every time he is struck, he will vanish and be forced to reappear somewhere else, canceling his current casting. If the player is quick enough and attacks him constantly throughout the whole encounter, the battle can be over in a matter of seconds. Castlevania: Bloodlines This enemy appears in the Atlantis Shrine and his only attack is to rain down water in an attempt to flood the stage and drown the player. Similar to his ''Chronicles counterpart, every time he is struck, he will vanish and appear on the other side of the screen, so it's just a matter of attacking him constantly until he is defeated. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Unlike its previous appearance, the Wizard can no longer float in the air, it simply moves on the ground. However, he can use his staff to throw a fireball on the player and regenerate surrounding demons injured by the player. Lv.6= |-|Lv.8= There is another variety of wizard in the game, the Dark Warlock. He can also attack the player, summoning two fireballs or a candle of energy. He cannot heal monsters, but can instead increase their strength and defense to make them more difficult to kill. Lv.17= |-|Lv.42= Known sorcerers Rohan Krause.JPG|'Rohan Krause' Barlowe.png|'Barlowe' OoE Albus.png|'Albus' Item Data Gallery BR Dark Side.JPG|'Dark Side' from the Belmont's Revenge manual Res screen17.jpeg|A wizard from the canceled Castlevania: Resurrection CoD Wizard Concept.JPG|'Wizard' concept art from the Bradygames Curse of Darkness Official Strategy Guide Curse of Darkness - Dark Warlock - 01.png|'Dark Warlock' concept art from the Bradygames Curse of Darkness Official Strategy Guide See also *Witch References Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Belmont's Revenge Bosses Category:Bloodlines Bosses Category:Chronicles Bosses Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies